


The Ultimate Brawl with Puberty

by AbishSupreme, bagelbites24



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, F/M, House Party, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbishSupreme/pseuds/AbishSupreme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelbites24/pseuds/bagelbites24
Summary: in an au where all of the Super Smash Brothers characters are anthropomorphic 18-year olds, senior year is about to begin, and Jigglypuff goes to a party and loses her virginity. Potentially the first chapter in a series.
Relationships: Dark Pit / Chrom, Gaogaen | Incineroar/Purin | Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff/Sephiroth, Kirby/Meta Knight, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 9





	The Ultimate Brawl with Puberty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/733059) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> Authors' note:  
> The brief allegations about Kirby are going to be false in a later chapter, wherein it is revealed to be a ruse, whose purpose is to obfuscate the homosexual relationship that has been budding between Kirby and the internally homophobic Meta Knight.

There was only one thing on Jigglypuff Alzheimer Shadow Crow Path’s youthful mind as she strode to school one brisk September morning: “When am I gonna get FUCKED?” The thought had been so intrusive as to completely encompass the whole of her subconscious. Momma Puff told her these impure thoughts were simply the consequence of her new tide of hormones, but to Jigglypuff, or “Puff”, they seemed more real and terrifying than a neverending nightmare.  
To exacerbate the already poignant and extant horror of female puberty, Jigglypuff had just turned eighteen the day before, and would certainly be forced to endure the mockery of her classmates at Nintendo High for being such a late bloomer. The Icing on the cake? She had still never felt the quivering touch of an admiring male on her pink-tinted skin; her magenta orbs had never brushed those of an animalistic nature in a fit of a passion.  
“Sup Jiggly-poyo?” Kirby said, strolling up to his childhood friend and bumping elbows playfully. They had been lifelong friends and were both filled with a reverent awe and childlike mirth at their simultaneous acceptance to the premier education establishment in all of greater Tokyo four years ago. This new year loomed over them with both the promise of new heights, and the threat of new lows.  
Jigglypuff felt a quiver of fear swell in her ample bosoms as the broad corners of Nintendo High came into view.  
“Scared, Poyo?” Kirby taunted, but from the shake in his voice, Jigglypuff could tell her misgivings were shared.  
“Me? Only scared of your ugly whore face,” Jigglypuff quipped back.  
“Damn bitch, just cause I’ve got a big mouth don’t mean that I’m some kind of fucking cumslut like you!” Kirby replied, fully aware that Jigglypuff was a virgin.  
“Wow okay slut shaming? In our senior Year? You’re ridiculous you know” Jigglypuff responded knowingly and playfully and intelligently and funnily and quickly and definitively. They both nodded, content in their friendship, and took the ultimate first step together.  
For such a prestigious high school, the halls reeked of adolescent confusion and pent-up sexual rage. Every step Jigglypuff took brought her closer to her greatest threat--her peers.  
\----  
The day went by so fast, Jigglypuff hardly even noticed when she was accepting an invite to the biggest party in Tokyo, hosted by lean mean muscle jock Captain Falcon, anyone who was anyone at Nintendo High was going to be there, and amazingly that included her! She knew she had to prep like crazy in order to appease her intense womanly lust later that evening.  
She went to Claire’s and bought a shiny platinum pink miniskirt, thigh-high hot pink fishnet stockings, bright pink platform boots, a pink denim jacket, with a plain white t-shirt underneath with an incredibly low-cut collar. She also simultaneously got her ears pierced at Claire’s and wore two music note earrings. She also wore her favorite cat-ear headband that she got from one of those Otaku websites that she frequented frequently.  
“Nyaas!” Jigglypuff squeed as she looked in the mirror. “Now I’m the baddest bitch in town! I can’t wait to see Kirby at the party! Everyone’s gonna fucking CUM when they see this fit uwu!”  
Smirking, she snapped a picture of her fresh ‘fit and sent it to her best friend. Kirby opened it immediately, and she received a confused Kirby face in reply.  
“What’re you so dressed up for?” The text below his chin read.  
Jigglypuff furrowed her delicately plucked brow and sent a picture back with her best duck face. “The party?” She ventured, confused.  
Kirby opened her message, but the hollow red arrow was not replaced with a red box with his usual promptness. Jigglypuff left the store as she waited for his response.  
After ten minutes with no reply, she decided it was time to head to Sephora to do her makeup.  
As she finished doing her black winged eyeliner, she couldn’t help but smirk. “These wings are so sharp they could cut a bitch.”  
Confident in the expression of her raw sexuality, Jigglypuff drove off to the site of the party, Captain Falcon’s parents’ cabin in the countryside. She was wide-eyed at the bright lights that could be seen from miles away. It looked like the entire school was there! As she finally found a parking spot and got out, the smell of cheap booze and stale vomit smacked her sinuses in an olfactory assault. She decided to buck her fear and march in with the confidence of that dumb slut Peach from the volleyball team. Speak of the devil--  
“OMG Look who just showed uuuuup~~” Peach Toadstool wailed out the window, clearly in an intensely inebriated state.  
“Oh God” Jigglypuff muttered under her breath.  
“Oh my fucking GAWD, I CANNOT believe you caymee~~, Me and Daisy have been arguing all night about whether or not you’d have the balls to show up!” Peach quipped in a singsong and boozy voice.  
“Well, I admit I’m harder to predict than you two whores” Jigglypuff said with a disingenuous smile. “Now where can I find a cold drink and a hot dick?!”  
Peach laughed hysterically and gave Jigglypuff a shot of pure absinthe (special import), which she promptly ingested, and then brought her inside.  
As she entered into the light, Jigglypuff noticed that Peach’s shirt was even lower cut than her own. Her massive tits were glossy with sweat and she wondered if that was why Mario was passed out on the couch.  
As she looked around to find Peach’s orange-garbed counterpart, she noticed that Luigi’s hair was askew and half of his overalls were unbuckled.  
“I didn’t know it was THIS kind of party” she whispered delicately. “Maybe it’s MY turn to get dicked down to the floor.”  
She approached the punch bowl and gave the red liquid a cautious look.  
“What’s in this?” She asked the sweaty Luigi”  
“Wh’ caress” he slurred, stumbling around to her side. “Jus’ duhrink”  
“But I’ve never been drunk before” she wavered. But she wasn’t here to be good. She was here to be COOL.  
Just as she finished imbibing the ruby concoction, a silhouette from across the room caught her eye. She saw a man unlike any she had ever seen before. His shirt was already off, revealing his rippling abs, tight pecs, and taut waist. She felt herself approaching the mysterious man. As she got closer, she could see his eyes, which were a solid, smoky black, surrounded by a blinding white. The juxtaposition of his optical organs was so strangely hypnotic that she wondered if perhaps she could see his soul’s juxtaposition of light and dark as easily if she were to know him. She walked slowly towards him, mouth slightly agape, and managed to mutter a quaint  
“H-h-hello, are you n-new here? I’m Jigglypuff”.  
He didn’t respond, but he looked up from the floor, his silver hair catching the party lights and reflecting a kaleidoscope of color. His glaring eyes met hers as if to say that he acknowledged her presence, and saw into the depths of her intentions and desire. He pursed his lips slightly and sipped his drink cooly.  
“I’m so sorry to bother you sir” Jigglypuff let out in an exasperated sigh. Despite her captivation, she clearly wasn’t getting anywhere with this black-clad stud, so she decided to try her luck upstairs.  
Jigglypuff heard a cacophony of grunts and moans from the various locked doors in this rustic little cabin. She decided to walk into the room at the end of the hallway, where she could hear audible laughter. Inside, she found several of the school jocks: Incineroar, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Chrom, and Dark Pit. Captain Falcon was laughing hysterically as Chrom and Dark Pit were making out on the floor.  
“Dude, DUDE, it was just a dare!!! You don’t have to take gay chicken that far!” Captain Falcon exclaimed.  
“Mmgh, FUCK” Chrom mumbled as he and Dark Pit’s lips were interlocked in a passionate and racy tango of passion. It appeared as if the two jocks’ actions reflected more than a mere drunken dare.  
Realizing that she was very aroused by the whole situation, Jigglypuff decided to distract herself and call out to Captain Falcon and asked,  
“Hey! Have you seen Kirby?? I haven’t seen him all night!”  
“Yo, shut the fuck up about that bastard!” Meta Knight interjected. “I don’t fuck with that prick after the shit he pulled with me.”  
“What?!?” Jigglypuff shot back with surprise.  
“Yeah sorry girl, I was gonna invite Kirby, but after the shit Meta Knight has told me about, I don’t feel right inviting that creep here”.  
“What the fuck? Goddamn you, I can’t believe you would betray him and me like this!” Jigglypuff ejaculated passionately. She tried to leave in a huff, but Incineroar followed her out.  
“Hey,” he called out in a deep voice. Jigglypuff continued walking, tears burning her eyes. “HEY.”  
Incineroar grabbed her arm from behind and this time she froze at his voice. Something inside her made her turn to face the gigantuous man. He was the captain of the wrestling team, but she didn’t feel a trace of his primal aggression in his gentle grip.  
“I…”  
“Stay for a while,” he purred, in a voice that was equal parts alluring and terrifying. Jigglypuff wasn’t sure if she was feeling her womanhood tremble at the source or if it was the warmth of the alcohol.  
“I’m not going back in there,” she snapped, seizing her resolve.  
“Thennn…” a wide grin tugged at his cheeks, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “What if we go somewhere… quieter.”  
Jigglypuff could barely make a sound in response as he guided her to a nearby bedroom.  
“W-What’s in here?” She demanded, her voice quivering.  
“Everything…”  
Jigglypuff sniffled and snapped back into it.  
“NO!” She screamed as she yanked her hand back. “I’m drunk, I barely know you, and my best friend didn’t get invited to the fucking party of the year! Why would I have sex with you right now??”  
“Oh my God, sex???” Incineroar stumbled. “I was literally gonna show you Captain Falcon’s phone. It’s on the counter in here. Meta Knight and him were totally talking shit about Kirby all night and I think his phone is unlocked. Rather than make you talk to the Captain while he’s wasted, I thought you might appreciate seeing the cause of the conflict at its source.”  
“Oh, my God! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been so presumptive!” Jigglypuff retorted with surprise.  
“Oh my God, you don’t need to apologize, I understand how intimidating and frightening being led away by a large man at a party like this might be to a woman of any age, and I do not blame you for exercising caution and asserting yourself.” Incineroar responded knowingly.  
“Oh my God… Hey, thank you for this.” Jigglypuff said, quite taken aback by the sudden wokeness of this dumb jock.  
“For sure, do you still wanna see the receipts?” Incineroar asked.  
“Oh, duh yeah, and sorry for saying Oh My God so much hahaha” Jigglypuff laughed.  
“No, for sure, I think I’m a little guilty, too” Incineroar said through a warm smile.  
The phone was, indeed, lying unlocked on the counter, and the pair read through the interactions between Captain Falcon and Meta Knight. Aside from the usual lockerroom talk type shit, the record was fairly benign and vapid. Until the previous day, when Meta Knight texted suddenly and graphically about how Kirby had assaulted him and sucked his cock dry without Meta Knight’s awareness.  
“HOLY SHIT” Jigglypuff screamed. Incineroar held her in his warm, hairy arms in an attempt to comfort her. The two were very startled at the sexual assault allegations against Kirby, and neither wanted to address the horrors of this if they could avoid it. In their shock, they both began to hug more and more tightly, and then more and more passionately. Eventually they were kissing and Incineroar was tearing off his shirt. Jigglypuff was moaning with pleasure. She quickly ran to shut and lock the door.  
“Oh fuck, it’s finally happening!” Jigglypuff exclaimed in her brain, because this line is a line of thought, not dialogue. If it were a line of dialogue, it would surely have ruined the mood.  
She ran back to Incineroar, who had managed to tear off his skinny jeans in the meantime, and now sat on the floor with naught but his bulging tighty-whities and his hairy, muscly arms behind his head.  
“Do you want this” Incineroar asked.  
“Hell yeah” Jigglypuff answered.  
“Then let’s go, Jigglypuff. I choose you.” Incineroar responded.“Now sing a song on this dick, Puff”.  
Jigglypuff obeyed the hairy wrestler’s command. She took off her denim jacket, and began to stroke his thick cock with her pale pink hands. She was surprised at how thick and substantive it was. She could barely hold it between her entire tiny palm! Incineroar was looking down at the small woman, her massive tits straining the tight white shirt to the point where her hard nipples were making an indentation so clear, they might as well have been entirely freed from their cloth confines. He could barely believe that he, a dumb jock, was with the youngest girl in his entire class! Not to mention that she was so hot. Her massive tits did admittedly overshadow her petite waist, but Incineroar was still incredibly aroused by her figure nonetheless. In fact, the asymmetry was arousing in its own way to him. Jigglypuff was just as aroused as Incineroar was. While she wasn’t usually into men with as much hair as him, she was unable to break her focus from the veiny skin that comprised his bulging arms, chest, and dick. His thighs were also thick with defined muscle and bushy hair. While she was stroking his cock, the texture of the taut skin with the warm, musky, hair was enough to make her vagina wet with anticipation.  
As Jigglypuff’s hormones got the better of her, she could just barely keep focus long enough to stroke his beautiful member. She took off her top, exposing her giant boobs to Incineroar, whose erection seemed to jump a little bit at the new stimuli. She then slipped off her stockings and turned around, shoving her fat pussy on his dick, while still wearing the tiny, neon pink miniskirt. Incineroar moaned with pleasure as his schlong went in and out, in and out of Jigglypuff’s jiggly puffs. The sensation of popping her cherry was too much for the dumb jock to bear. He screamed “yes” louder and louder for several minutes, until he finally burst, semen flying across the room, and into the carpet. A little bit sprayed onto Jigglypuff’s bare, pink ass. She scooped it up with her index finger and sucked it up. She groaned with lust and pleasure as she also let out a violent squirt of cum.  
“Now THAT was a thing to remember!” she thought. She subsequently passed out on the floor in a pile of both male and female cum. Her ass stuck up in the air, as her arms covered the tips of her tits.


End file.
